Do You Know Why I Hate You?
by Hajislover
Summary: The title says it all, folks! Saya blows up on Solomon after he trys to propose. It's some solid SayaXSolomon bashing, right here! WARNING: VERY, VERY STRONG LANGUAGE!


**Do You Know Why I Hate You?**

_**WARNING!: VERY, VERY STRONG LANGUAGE! IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, LEAVE **__**NOW!!**_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Haji, neither one of us would ever see the light of day again…hehehe

I also don't own the song "She fucking hates me", I just don't know who sings it…help me out if you do please **( Okay, so a little side note here. Darisu-chan and Firing Rockets On Dragons just told me that the song is actually by Puddle of Mudd, but that still doesn't mean I own it. Thanks you two for the info! :D Love you guys!)**

**Dedicated to…-drum roll please-: **JESSESGIRL1549!! Yay for you! I know you don't like this pairing as much as me, so here ya go—some solid SoloXSaya bashing! Even though it's kinda in his POV…eh, oh well. :D

Let the games begin…XD

x-X-x

_**Met a girl  
Thought she was grand**_

_**Fell in love  
Found out first hand**_

_**Went well for a week or two  
Then it all came unglued**_

Solomon stood in front of Saya, waiting. He had just poured his heart out to her asking her to marry him and was waiting for her response.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Solomon, do you know _why_ I hate you?"

"You hate me?"

"Yes, very much so," she snapped.

"Why?"

"Because you're too damn _pure!_"

He gave her a confused look.

_**In a trap trip I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one to slip**_

_**Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie**_

"…"

"Agh!! Look at you! Trying to look like a saint in the damned white suit! And that _hair_! What the fuck?! Do you think you glow or something?!"

He could literally feel his heart breaking into pieces.

_**She fucking hates me  
Trust, she fucking hates me  
l-l-l-love  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away**_

"That's not what I—I wasn't going for that look. I just thought you'd like it…"

"Hah!" she laughed. "Here's a news flash, buddy, I don't like it! You look so stupid. I'm embarrassed to even be around you!!"

"I thought you loved me though—"

"How the hell could I _love_ someone like _**you**_?! You're my sister's fucking chevalier, Solomon! Hell, if I loved you, I'd end up killing you on accident!"

"What about all the good times we had together?" he asked, his face beginning to wrinkle in pain. She couldn't even be gentle about it…

_**She was Queen for about an hour,  
After that, shit got sour**_

_**She took all I ever had  
No sign of guilt  
No feeling bad**_

_**No!**_

"What good times?! There were no good times! Just you acting like a fucking stalker!!"

_**In a trap trip I can't get  
Never thought I'd be the one to slip**_

_**Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie**_

"But we had so much fun together! We _never_ fought!! Where is all this coming from, Saya?!"

"It doesn't even matter. I don't love you. And I'm sure as hell not going to marry you!"

_**She fucking hates me  
Trust, she fucking hates me  
l-l-l-love  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none  
Just ripped them away**_

x-X-x

_**5 YEARS LATER…**_

x-X-x

_Saya…why? I loved you so much. I still do. I guess it was never meant to be…but now I'm stuck with this evil twin sister of yours for the rest of eternity. Thanks for that one, psht. I was so stupid. You never loved me. You just used me when Haji wasn't around…I know why you hate me and I'll never forgive you for it, Saya! _

_**That's my story  
As you see**_

_**Learned my lesson  
And so did she**_

_**Now it's over  
And I'm glad**_

'_**Cuz I'm a fool for all I've said**_

Solomon sat alone in the decimated Zoo, looking over the grounds, rocking back and forth.

_You hate me because I was better than he ever could be! You loved me more than him!! That is why you left me. You were just afraid because our love was forbidden! That's it; forbidden love. You still love me, don't you, Saya!? It's alright, I'll love you forever. _

Tears streamed down his face as he buried his head in his hands, sobbing.

_You hate me for that, too, don't you? You'll never have to worry about being unloved and that scares the hell out of you doesn't it?! I would've stayed with you until the end of time if you would've let me! _

_You hated me for always being there for you. _

_You hated it because you couldn't hate me for it. You hated me because you thought I should've stopped Diva from raping Riku, right?! That's it; all those fucking past mistakes are all that you hate me for! I've changed and you'll never know because you hate me too much to even look at me anymore!_

_**She fucking hates me  
Trust, she fucking hates me  
l-l-l-love  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none  
Just ripped them away**_

_**She fucking hates me**_

x-X-x

"Solomon, what are you doing?" Diva asked, walking up behind him at the fountain.

"Thinking about someone from my past…"

"Oh? Like who?" she flirted, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"…Diva?"

"Hmm?"

He swallowed, "Do you know why I hate you?"

**End**

**A/N: **Cute, right? Well, I was reading jessesgirl1549's story "I loved you first" and it's about when Saya and Solomon get married, but of course as you all know, I HATE SayaXSolomon! Mostly Solomon, so I had a lot of fun writing this fic. I love it when he suffers! XD It's inspired by her story, so thank you for the inspiration…I think…

Oh, I'm taking requests now, too, if any of you have anything you'd like to see. I'll do my best with it! :D

Please, all you soloXsaya lovers out there, DON'T FLAME ME! You had plenty of warning in the summary and in the warning above the story! It's not my fault if you ignored that. If you didn't like the story for mistakes I made or because it's a crappy plotline that I need to fix, _then_ you can flame me.

And once again, memories is on its way, I just don't know when.

PEACE!!XD


End file.
